


Prize

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: It's not always about adrenaline.
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Kudos: 6





	Prize

If you told him the day he didn't chase adrenaline anymore would come, sooner or later, Octane wouldn’t believe you. That had been his whole life in the past years, and imagining to live it without the rush of the risk sounded impossible to him. It’s not like he’d changed his lifestyle that much, to be honest, what had changed was the reason, and the goal.

Standing victorious with Ajay and Elliott over the top of the mountain, champions of the arena, made him feel excited and giddy without any drug in his system. There was more he could chase into the games than simple adrenaline, and after finding out what the real prize available was, he was more than determined to conquer it.

Ajay’s wide grin, Elliott’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and the way both of them congratulated him for how good Octavio had been made his chest feel warm with an emotion he couldn’t name, but that he wanted to experience again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> i write this at 2 am and im sorry it's so short but i dont want to skip days aaaa


End file.
